Another love story
by Leonore-aka-lea
Summary: Léa Lupin n'est qu'une moldu ordinaire... Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce que le poudlard express arrive à sa garre... PLEASE REVIEW!


POV LÉA

Je m'appelle Léa Lupin et j'ai 15 ans. Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que je vais au collège Mercy. Là-bas, je vis un vrai enfer. Tout a commencé le jour de mon arrivée au secondaire. Je venais tout juste de trouver ma classe et m'installais au fond, en essayant de ma faire remarquer le moins possible (Par expérience, c'est le mieux lorsqu'on est nouvelle). La fille à côté de moi avait l'air bien sympathique, mais, un petit conseil, ne JAMAIS se fier aux apparences. Jessy, c'est son nom, avait une meilleure amie qui me répugne aujourd'hui tout autant qu'elle: Sandy. Cette dernière c'était approchée de moi tout sourire et m'a demandé de dégager de SA place. Je lui ai tout simplement répondu d'aller voir ailleurs et je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas pris. Sandy a commencé à m'insulter et, depuis ce jour fatidique, Jessy et elle ont une dent contre moi. Au début, elles ne lançaient que des rumeurs anodines qui me passaient complètement par dessus la tête. Voyant que rien ne m'atteignait, ces vipères sont allées faire des recherches dans mon passé. (Elles n'ont pas de vie hein?) Elles ont commencé par rappeler à tout e monde que j'avais été adoptée. PFFFF! Cela devait faire des années que je m'en étais rendu compte. Ensuite, elles ont réussit à mettre la main sur mon dossier scolaire (comment elles ont fait ça?). C'est là que tout a dérapé. Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai changé au moins vingt fois d'écoles. Non pas que j'aie des difficultés d'apprentissage, loin de là car je suis première de classe, mais disons que des événements étranges arrivaient autours de moi sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. J'ai comme des pouvoirs. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, de peur qu'on me prenne pour une folle. Lorsque j'ai un trop plein d'émotion, j'arrive à faire du mal aux autres. Maintenant, je peux me contrôler assez bien mais le mal est déjà fait. Jessy et Sandy ont distribué des coupures de journaux traitant de mes "accidents". Des lors, les étudiants ont commencé à avoir peur de moi et certains parents ont même porté plainte. Les seules élèves ne me repoussant pas sont les filles qui voyagent avec moi en train. Elles sont 6 en tout. Maddy, présentement en secondaire 1, est la plus jeune du groupe suivi d'Emy. Ensuite viens Stace, Sec 3 et Mika, Emma et Kira en secondaire 5. Kira est venu au collège dans le cadre d'un échange étudiant. C'est en réalité grâce à elle que les autres m'ont acceptée. Ces filles tout simplement géniales m'ont souvent proposé de l'aide dans mes conflits mais j'ai décliné leurs offres à chaque fois. Je crois que je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule. Les nombreuses humiliations que les deux pestes m'ont fait subir n'ont fait que m'endurcir. Je réponds toujours calmement à toutes leurs insultes. En gros, ma vie de tous les jours se résument à

-Me lever,

-Aller à l'école

-Me faire insulter

-Revenir chez moi

-Me coucher

Je croyais être prisonnière de cette ennuyeuse routine jusqu'à mon entrée au cegep mais j'avais tort.

Un soir, après mon entraînement de Basket-ball, j'attendais le train avec Kira comme à chaque mercredi, je remarque que nous sommes seules à la gare.

-Étrange pour un mercredi, tu ne crois pas? D'habitude, il y a une foule de monde.

-Pas vraiment, ça dépend de ce que tu veux dire par étrange...

Je ne compris la portée de ses paroles que lorsqu'un train rouge en fer apparut dirigé par une superbe locomotive avec un insigne indiquant "Poudlard Express".

-Regarde, c'est bien la première fois que je vois une pareille locomotive! Elle doit avoir au moins cent ans! Tu crois que c'est pour un spectacle?

Sa réponse est enterrée par le bruit que fait le train lorsqu'il s'arrête devant nous. Un géant à la barbe hirsute en sort et se dirige vers Kira. J'ai le réflexe de reculer d'un pas mais Kira me sourit comme si de rien n'était.

-Cela fait longtemps, Mlle Aspraki(Le nom de Kira)

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, professeur Hagrid.

Je les dévisage à tour de rôle ne pouvant piper mot.

-Alors vous l'avez retrouvée?

-Oui, professeur je vous présente Léa Lupin.

Il me regarde d'un sourire qui se veut bienveillant mais qui ressemble plus à une grimace si vous voulez mon avis.

-Tu es vraiment le portrait tout craché de ton père!

-Eh... Bien...

-Kira a du te parler de tes parents n'est-ce pas?

-En fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'allais lui dire mais vous êtes arrivé.

-ME DIRE QUOI? Pourquoi est-ce que ma meilleure amie est en train de converser avec un géant pas vraiment rassurant? Et c'est quoi ce train et pourquoi il est remplit d'élèves?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu es une sorcière, Léa.

-... Et Kira c'est la fée clochette... C'est ça... Une sorcière! Quelle blague!

-Réfléchis un peu! C'est toi même qui m'avais dit qu'il t'arrivait des choses bizarres lorsque tu étais triste ou en colère. Tu as des pouvoirs! De très grands pouvoirs, même.

-Ce train, le Poudlard Express, sert de transport pour les sorciers de l'école de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, les 5e et 6e années étaient en sortie dans le monde moldu.

-Moldu?

-Ceux qui ne sont pas sorciers.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour m'en parler?

-Les procédures du ministère m'en empêchaient. Alors, veux-tu venir étudier à Poudlard avec moi?

-Si je veux? On me demande de quitter le pire collège de tout les temps, de quitter des parents adoptifs qui me prennent pour leur esclave et de retrouver ma vraie famille. Bien sur que je veux! Espérons seulement que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise blague de ces deux pestes sinon je t'étripe, Kira!

-À la bonne heure! Ton père a déjà acheté le matériel nécessaire et voici ta baguette.

Il me tend un bout de bois en argent assez joli que j'agite un peu. C'est alors que la poubelle à côté de moi se met à léviter toute seule.

-WOW!

-Maintenant, vous pouvez embarquer dans le train. Kira, le directeur voudrait vous voir. Et vous, Miss Lupin, montez dans le train et demandez pour Teddy Lupin. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider mais moi aussi je dois rejoindre les professeurs.

- Aucun problème.

Si, il y a un gros problème. Je dois trouver un garçon que je n'ai jamais vu dans un train bourré de monde. Je salut amicalement Kira et m'engouffre dans ce fameux Poudlard express. Je remarque que mes vêtements sont maintenant semblables à ceux que les autres élèves à l'exception de la cravate. Je fais quelque pas vers l'avant essayant de m'assurer que tout ceci est réel et rentre dans le premier wagon aux couleurs de vert et argent. La plupart des étudiants sont dans des cabines alors je n'ose pas les déranger mais j'aperçois deux garçons se parlant. Je m'approche deux pour leur demander des renseignements. Physiquement, ils sont totalement différents. L'un aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, avec la peau très pâle alors que l'autre a les cheveux noirs d'ébène et est métisse. Ils devaient être dans la même classe car ils portaient tous les deux des uniformes verts et argent. (À moins que ce ne soit les couleurs de Poudlard) Je m'approche d'eux et commence à parler.

- Excusez-moi...

POV DRAGO

-Pff! encore une idée stupide du vieux fou. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à voir chez les moldus?

-Rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous a obligé à venir ; aucun Serpentard ne suit de cours d'étude des moldus!

-En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'humiliation qu'on a fait subir à Potter et . . .

À présent, j'écoutais Blaise d'une oreille distraite car mon attention s'était reportée sur une fille qui venait d'entrer dans notre wagon. J'ai bien vu qu'elle nous regardait et hésitait à venir vers nous. Seuls ses yeux la trahissaient. Elle se tenait bien droite, le visage impassible en laissant onduler ses longs cheveux bruns-roux derrière elle.

-Et après on va embrasser Granger.

Vivement qu'elle approche; elle semble être tout à fait mon type.

-Hmm...

-Puis tu vas coucher avec Potter.

-D'accord.

Une soudaine douleur au bras me réveilla de ma transe.

-Aie! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas.

Il lève les yeux et aperçoit l'objet de mes pensées

-Remarque, tu as une bonne raison; elle est assez mignonne, celle-là. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans aucune maison et regarde son uniforme: elle n'a pas de blason.

-Elle doit être nouvelle. On vient de s'arrêter.

Nous nous taisons en la voyant s'approcher de nous.

-Excusez-moi...

-Oui?

-Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où je pourrais trouver un certain Ted Lupin ou Fred... Ha! Je ne me souviens plus de son prénom! Quelle idiote...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire: Qui pourrait se souvenir de ce stupide Lupin?

-Tu veux dire Teddy Lupin?

-OUI c'est ça! Vous êtes ses amis?

-Pas vraiment. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à le trouver!

Je jette un regard noir à Blaise et m'empresse de rajouter:

-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, pour vous servir.

-Moi, c'est Léa...

Je vois qu'elle hésite à me dire son nom de famille mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et l'entraîne dans le prochain wagon avant de la bombarder de questions.

-Tu es nouvelle?

-Oui.

-Tu es née-moldu?

-Non mais j'ai été adoptée par des moldus lorsque j'étais petite. Kira vient de m'annoncer que mon père enseignait ici.

-Tu connais Kira Aspraki?

-Oui. C'était la seule personne sympathique au collège Mercy. Tu la connais bien?

-C'est la préfète en chef de ma maison.

En voyant son air surpris, je souris intérieurement et commence à lui raconter l'histoire de Poudlard. Je ferais vraiment un bon professeur.


End file.
